beingtheelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Being The Elite (Episode 34)
Being The Elite (Episode 34) is an episode from Season One of the YouTube series Being The Elite. It was shot and edited by wrestler Nick Jackson and details his life on the road with his brother and tag-team partner Matt Jackson. This is the first episode to feature Cody who would become a main character later in the series. Characters Featured *Nick Jackson *Matt Jackson *Adam Cole *Cody Also shown *Christopher Daniels Locations *Salt Lake City, United States *San Antonio, United States *Dallas, United States YouTube Description "The Young Bucks travel to Texas for two ROH shows where they meet up with pals Adam Cole and Cody Rhodes." Story Nick is picking up Matt on the way to the airport as the duo head to San Antonio, Texas. A montage of Matt and Nick arriving at the airport and checking in follows. They arrive in Salt Lake City for a stop over before catching their onward flight to Texas. More travel footage follows. The pair arrive in San Antonio and head to check out the arena. Later they are at a meet-and-greet and Matt explains how he jokingly had tweeted out asking for someone to deliver a Starbucks coffee and one fan has actually brought his order. The signing gets underway and Nick talks about how tired he is but at least they have coffee. A fan arrives in a Young Bucks championship belt t-shirt and promotes their merchandise store. Adam Cole is also signing autographs and is telling a fan that the main event will be wild. Nick asks if Cole should be in every episode and Cole agrees. They interrupt Cody who is talking to a fan and he says that he wants to try out his big line ahead of the show. He says that the day after The Bucks print a t-shirt they start printing money; but is disappointed that Matt doesn't seem that excited by the line. Footage of the show follows. Later that evening The Bucks are back in their hotel room after having a late dinner. They talk about the match they had and cut in some footage of the finish. They talk about their long day and run down their travel plans for the following morning. The next morning Matt and Nick are on the road with Adam Cole. Once again they talk about the finish of the previous nights match before heading off. In the car they talk about the breakfast they have just eaten at a Cracker Barrel restaurant which they claim was the best ever. They show a picture of the three of them outside the restaurant, before pointing out who is driving their car. The driver (Christopher Daniels) will not confirm or deny who he is. Later the group have stopped off for more food at Whataburger but Nick is only getting a salad, but has got a huge drink that was sold as a medium. Cut to Matt and Nick in their hotel room after the show, showing off the bruises they received when performing. Footage of the pair fighting The Briscoe Brothers follows and Matt talks about how much pain his chest is in. They hype up the match they just had and say it's been a fun weekend. In the hotel lobby Nick plays a game of Pac-Man in tribute to their friend Kenny but loses immediately. Notes This is the first episode to feature Cody who appears at the meet and greet before the first show. The episode also sees the return of the new opening credit sequence which had first appeared in Being The Elite (Episode 30) but hadn't been used since. This new credist will be used from this episode onwards. Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Adam Cole/Appearances Category:Cody/Appearances Category:Christopher Daniels/Appearances Category:Ring of Honor/Appearances Category:Salt Lake City (Location) Category:San Antonio (Location) Category:Dallas (Location)